


Research

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells her things, when she asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

i.

He tells her about the sky.

It's different down there - the shift in hues, the smatter of pale blues and murky greys and brilliant reds that form and fall and mix together into a cool navy, much darker than his uniform. The sun blazes warm in the daytime and the moon glistens at night, and Vers itself can be seen if you look closely, a speck amongst millions.

She gazes up at her own sky and marvels at what he knows.

ii.

He tells her about animals.

And there are so _many_ animals. Creatures so large their necks stretch out above them, others so heavy they rumble as they walk, grey and fierce and kind. Ones with wings that soar through the air and others with wings that soar across land or in water, and she can't quite tell the difference between their bright colours and feathers to know which is which. There are tiny creatures with hundreds of legs and eyes that somehow live with the Terrans and the winged creatures and the long necks without conflict and strife. They all need the same air and the same water. 

She gazes at her own hands and marvels at life.

iii.

He doesn't tell her about himself.

There are hints and notes in his tone. His sadness is moving, his joy is contagious, and his eyes speak of memories still vivid when he recounts the planet he comes from. He flinches at questions, the wounds still too fresh and present, but he does his best to answer when prompted and at no other time. He stares out windows and at camera ports and at the back of his eyelids, and her heart aches.

She gazes at his face for a long moment before taking his hand in hers.


End file.
